Kannazuki no miko: Fairytale: till we meet again
by Arcas
Summary: When two souls meets again... would they finally be together at last? or would distance still finds its way?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko**

Kannazuki no miko: Fairytale - till we meet again

_Prologue  
><em>

**"Fairytales are fictional stories that caresses the hearts of people.**

**Some people's dreams are also mould from these stories.**

**For it chooses no age, entertains both peers, sexes, either young or adult."  
><strong>

'_And like any other child, I have my equal share of fantasies myself...' _Within her mind a particular image... _'No. A "figure", is a much better word perhaps'_ she inwardly mused, as its beauty brightens her mind.

It worked to well for her own account, the plastered smile on her face proved so otherwise. Noticing her surroundings she was later found by laughter, for she giggled at the stares she received.

Who would blame them after all?

Who wouldn't look and mind their own business?

After all she did look like a love struck puppy to some, well hopefully to the percentage that still found her cute and for the greater half, an idiot for randomly smiling out of the blue.

Upon reaching her destination, she looked up at the board hoping to find something that will tug her interest. Today's Sunday is a free day after all, despite the fact that she lacked companions to share it with, was also the reason why this day was concluded a holiday.

_'That's right; the very essence of their absence was cause.'_ Her thoughts were disrupted by a group of girls; she frowned at their loud display.

"It was so romantic. Did you see how much the prince loves the princess?" the green haired girl fawned; it seems that she was so moved by the film, you can almost see tears in her eyes.

"Yup! not to mention the part where they exchange vows, IT was the best~ Oh did you remember the part where the prince almost died-" the red headed girl exclaimed as she cherishes the thought of the scene.

"Ah! That was really good" A third voice enters the conversation carrying the same endearment, her companions shared. "I swear! I cried each time, I see that scene. IT was so BEAUTIFUL" she squealed, as she popped up at the middle of her companions. Seems like this wasn't the first time they've watched the film. For even the way they talk suggested that this wouldn't be the last.

As they walk further the girls still kept talking, even as they descended to the elevator.

If you probably saw them all the way from here, you could still distinguish which is which...

'Such a talkative bunch…' She sighed, as her gaze slowly shifted from the elevator to the cinema where the trio emerged. As her eyes reached the title of the film, the previous words of the red headed girl crossed her mind.

'_A Promise of undying love...' _she chuckles at the thought_ 'it is wonderful Indeed.' _her eyes then shifted from the title to the poster that holds the movie's two leading actors. In the picture you would see the princess in the arms of the prince.

_'Even the way the prince holds the princess... I couldn't blame the trio from squealing'_ her right hand slowly reached up the position of her heart '_The simple gestures, such as the littlest things in the world... The fact that our heart melts for it, Is the truth that we yearn for it. Because to cherish... to love is such a wonderful thing.' she lightly clenched the fabric that secures her skin. Closing her eyes for a moment, to re-meet the light with eyes full of determination and longing. she smiles _'_I too cannot wait to meet that special someone... Oh how my heart calls and seeks for that person like any being would...'_

_'But for the record' _she eyed the prince on the poster_ 'I wouldn't swear at a prince... for that matter.' _Her smile grew even wider as her eyes slowly reached the prince's counterpart.

_'For ever since I was little girl, I've been having dreams of a blue haired princess and to her I swear my undying love...'_

_Prologue End-_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it<p>

I might not be able to update that much due to an unfortunate yearly, 3 term commitment XD

school is eating me alive orz

Thanks for reading, reviews are very much appreciated~ - Arcas


	2. Phase:Nightingale:The Moonlight Princess

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko**

Kannazuki no miko: Fairytale - till we meet again

* * *

><p>"Before their long awaited meeting was executed, the book was empty and untouched.<p>

Chapters were put on hold, for both souls were lost and apart.

Unbeknownst to them, that within those years…

Inside their God's given flesh, they started to seek one another.

Powered by soul driven hearts that wished to be whole.

And within these phases their emptiness were shown to the eyes of mortal men."

* * *

><p>Phase: Nightingale: The Moonlight Princess of the Earth<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"In this world of vast darkness… I kept dancing this endless waltz.<strong>

**I found nought but smiles. Others, but never mine…"**

Another day came to an end; it was already way past noon. Darkness was soon to rule the sky, for the time has come for the moon to reclaim its throne. The grace it brings orchestrates such a pleasant scene.

And within this plane, the same blessings were provided by the moonlit child. The mere sight of her, the way she brings herself in front of the masses till she retires to the halls of her home. Wherever it maybe, in her presence beings are at awe.

She was after all, the most closes personification of the moon in her world.

_Dark hair that reflects the night's sky,_

_Eyes of sapphires that represents the depths of the sea,_

_Porcelain skin that shimmers like the emanating glow of the moon,_

Totaling Her godly appearance, if it was not her age, she would have been a queen...

Her walk was soon put on a halt, as she finally reached her room.

A sight escaped her lips, while grasping the metallic piece that creates a passage to her room. Turning it would allow her to enter her cathedral. Entering it now would allow her to feel its welcoming breeze, that carries sweetest whispers of a conclusion that she had already closed the world behind her. For only within her sanctuary, she would allow herself to slip. A breather… Even for only a moment just before the clock strikes, before it beckons her to re-meet the stars.

_'Let me inhale this peaceful sight that beholds nothing and expects nothing.' _she thought as she entered her room. As the door was closed shut, her eyes began to wander as it traced the memoirs that holds this place not so long ago. But of course the only difference it made was the lack of sun light that the window's produce, For what the curtains seem to cover now was a dimmer glow. "The moon" she smiled, as she began approached the window. Her eyes slowly adjusted at the sight of the night sky.

_'The blissful existence of the night shuts you from the world, only to remind you of dreams that will drown you, alone yet no worries. It was a temporary moment we people share, to release ourselves from the tension of the world. It was so sad to think that within night's time, things were awfully short unlike during the day.'_ But it's not that she hated the day, for she loves the sun the most. For within all of its grace and beauty, how it showers the world with its warmth and glow. It was a wondrous sight that rivals the moon's peaceful glow. But the people and the schedule it brings is what makes it… dull and less desirable to start with.

The idea that people desire her, adore her, love her. Arrogant it may sound.

It did not bring her joy; it did not please her to be surrounded by people and wealth.

"Or is it because I have everything, that I do not desire?" she questioned herself, only to be followed by bitter laughter "Or maybe I'm just being arrogant and practically saying that I am not sated with what I have." _'That I desire something this world can never give but perhaps another could'_

"Would such world exist?" she wondered, her previous statement might sound absurd. But as she stared at the night sky, her eyes behold a certain indescribable pain of sadness that she allowed her other self to see. The Moon. It was her one and only friend and witness, who would listen to her woes no matter how long it is.

She would tell her what happened during the day, how people would beam and do the most dares things just to gain her favour. It puzzles her how people would do anything to make her smile despite how empty it was. But they would never know. For what do they see?

A person who is not her…

At school she would stare at the countless of love letters she would receive, next to the invitations people who had the power to send and lastly to the short meetings of selected suitors her parents would set up for her.

All the things that a person can do for the things they want. Where do they get the energy to do all these?

They do not deserve her, yet persistently they try to claim her. Though she still entertains them, their feelings she could never return. For she could only shower them with hospitality, but never with lies. Generosity has its limits after all, and such sacrifices or pleasure for their account overruns the word to abuse, as their persistent meetings had already gone and inflicted. _'No more'_ she wished, yet she knew would never be.

But it intrigued her, the feelings which they carried.

Love, the word itself is common.

Though the levels it possesses are beyond laughable to most people if viewed from a perspective and sadly to say, but she was also one of those few who shared such.

For to promise a love that is greater than any normal love, is a blasphemy to her principles. But she can never deny a challenge. Oh how her heart quickens at the excitement it brings. The feeling is foreign to her, but the rumours pique her interest. For it is indeed such a rare and daring disease, that only fools will take... or catch it. And she was no fool. Alas she must regret to say, to admit. That she also yearns for it, though a part of her says otherwise, but knowing her... she would always welcome a challenge.

_'But it puzzles me how people want this.'_ She began to process her thoughts as she took a glance at the book that was on top of her table. The book was of the story of Romeo and Juliet. It was one of the greatest examples of love that creates an elusive yet unbreakable ideal that allows people to do the craziest things. Because to them it wasn't that of such act, it was an act of love. A form of love, but even so it was still… _'A shackle… and any normal person wouldn't want such an attachment. Even prisoners tremble at the sight of that big ball of chains. Only the hopeless drag it with their feet, for they have nothing in their hearts but dead weight'_

But the question is would she ever feel that way with someone?

She had indeed seen countless of creatures within the earth... and none of them can capture her attention. Or interest for that matter. She tried and tried again, so much that she finally got tired of it. Sadly they still continue to pursue her and her parents still has the tinniest glitter of hope.

_'But I wonder if such a person exist, an existence that can bring waves onto my unyielding judgement... I wonder if such a creature exists... maybe i didn't search enough... maybe i haven't looked that far yet... maybe I just missed you? Perhaps... but maybe... just maybe... you're not from here aren't you. Perhaps you're foreign from here, that's why I haven't met you yet... who knows right? God can be mysterious… as fate can be mischievous... perhaps you're an angel.'_ She smiled at the thought, how she wished it so.

After all "Only a heavenly being can catch my attention..." she whilst into the air, as her eyes drifted onto the reflection of the clock from the window.

_'Good heavens look at the time'_ she stared at the clock, time indeed flow so fast when your preoccupied, it was already 1 am in the morning. It was way pass her bedtime; she has to retire and quickly, for she has a lot of work to be done later. The thought of school never excite her, but the duties she must uphold must not suffer just because she had to entertain her amusement. _'Even my amusement is distraction.' _She chuckled sarcastically. She then began to walk to her bed; as she lay down; slowly she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

Little did she know that school would never be the same, that very same morning… After all she did say that fate could be mischievous and that God work in mysterious ways. For it had finally answered her wish.

Phase: Nightingale: The Moonlight Princess of the Earth End-

* * *

><p>One more phase and chapter one is ready to go!<p>

Thanks for the review Obsidian And Cobalt ^^

Thanks for reading, hope you guys like the update~ - Arcas


	3. Phase:Sola:The Golden Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko**

Kannazuki no miko: Fairytale - till we meet again

* * *

><p><em>2nd Phase: Sola - The Golden Angel of the Heavens<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Stolen fragments of memories, of a past claimed within a dream.<em>

_Painful yet fleeting,_

_A wound, a feeling I savour to keep._

_..._

_Because despite of all the pain... I hope to keep this image of you."_

Blond hair sprawls on top of the futon, as her body constantly shifts within it. Drowning in her dream, she whimpered and trembled, grasping the sheets that covered her pillow.

How long has this been going?

Judging from her still stained cheeks, it seems that this has been going on quite some time. Yet her suffering still held her, enough for the ragged breaths and incoherent words to make its way. So much, that it caused her. For she started break into a more aggressive shakes, that made her jerk up from her sleep and from there, reality started to register.

Scrambled thoughts began cloud her mind, fairly mirrored by her unstill heart as it throbbed harder. Her eyes were wide and scared as it processed the world before her. It seems that her disarrayed state made her believe that she was in an unknown place. For all she knew, she was experiencing an indescribable amount of pain and sadness, that it confused her. It was so excruciating, yet for some unknown reason she doesn't want to let it go. For if she did so will she.

"Ah" she let out an all knowing gasp.

There it was, the truth came out…

…

Within the town of Mahoraba, a teenager woke up in the midst of the rising sun. Her hair colour fared its glory, as it lovingly glowed within its golden rays. Even her smile, that is so innocent and warm. Glistened, bedazzled the eyes of her love ones and friends.

But not today. For her dream consumed her. Her body was covered with sweat, while her eyes let out silent tears despite her unconscious state. A victim of a nightmare? To other's perspective perhaps… But to her it was something more. Anguished continued to rule her face, she even mumbled words that sounded pleas, desperate pleas that incredulously asked and begged for her dream not to cease.

Alas to her dismay, her dream ended, and her tears returned.

Hands rose to cover up her dishelmed face that bore naked to feeling that overwhelmed her heart. Her Soul ached for comfort.

_Why did it have to end?_

_Why did they have to part?_

_'Part?' her thoughts were put to a halt,_ 'What is there to _part with?'_ She wondered, 'I haven't even met her at all…' It was a statement she recently began to believe to contain her longing heart. It's been years after all. No heartache should be inflicted for a person you have not met. Especially if it's within a dream, though how she wished it was a memory instead… Because if it was. Her princess would have been in the same world as she. But sadly she was indeed wide awake and definitely this world was the real one. With that resolved she allowed the light to pierce her sight, welcoming the morning sun that had come to greet her.

But still…

_'A memory …'_ It was an amusing thought, she re-welcomed the idea 'hmm… I never thought of it that way before' a smile grace her lips, as she began to wonder once more on to whom was that person who she promised such loving vows… A princess, who continually hunts and shower her with such pleasant dreams, So much that she would rather stay in bed all day just to see her.

'But I wonder… maybe just maybe… today would be a different day.' She began to walk out of her room; passing by the kitchen, she continued to her destination.

Halt.

Her heart clenched, as she began to unlock the gate that secured the balcony, her work room. From there she can always see the wonderful view of Mahoroba, and within its rarest moments. The time when the sun collides and separates in it, as it ends and welcomes a new day. But that wasn't what she came for today.

After breathing out the fresh air, she slowly approached her target. An artist aisle, and upon it was a small open sketchpad that was left open during the previous night. Happy from what she found, she decided to sit down on a chair, holding up a small piece of charcoal, she would begin to draw. But as the charcoal touch the empty white space, no strokes were form.

For **it** has already started to fade, like the rest of the images from her dream.

The so called inspiration, that glowed within the pits of her desire from a fruition that begun within a dream had just started to drown itself in depths of her subconscious mind. Even her eyes that thirst for its visual existence no longer held its hunger. It was not sated, it was just empty. It was always like this she told herself, every time she attempts to draw or recall her sweet princess, the image of her would always fade. Leaving a bittersweet feeling of longing and regret, to feed her aching heart

She placed down the charcoal and took a glance at small trunk beside her. Within it contains similar unfinished canvases that hold the same images; it was the proof of her failed attempts. But even so she would never throw it away, for she is forever determined to find out that missing face.

It saddens her, that all she could remember from her dream were vague images of a garden of roses cherished within the time of spring and no more. Everything stayed there. The Idle chatter they exchange, the teas they shared and drink and the littlest things they do. All of it would forever remain a mystery, such as the princess herself. The dream was intoxicating and unfair to the bone. But she did not care, even if each meeting would only mean hurt. What was important was to share all the time she had, that sleep could have given with her. Her beloved princess.

_'But how…'_

"How could I believe such a fantasy when I can't even remember your face?" said the blonde as she stares sadly at the blank piece of paper. She dried up her tears "I have to fix myself before Mako comes back".

_Phase: Sola - The Golden Angel of the Heavens end-_

* * *

><p>And next stop is chapter 1.<p>

Sorry for the late update…

School is eating me alive, plus midterms is around the corner T_T

fadamfan4life - thanks~ XD

Obsidian and Cobalt – thanks, I'm really happy that you liked the story and the way I wrote it. ^_^ ..This is the first time i posted one of my stories online. so i was a little nervous. but i'm really happy you liked it.

Thanks for reading, I'll try to update as soon as i can - Arcas


	4. Chapter 1: And so we meet

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko**

Kannazuki no miko: Fairytale - till we meet again

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: And so we meet<em>

* * *

><p>Music graced the halls of the Himemiya mansion, as notes crawled within its premises. The Head maid smiled at the melody, for her Mistress has finally awoken from her slumber and has chosen to seek the music room as her morning haven once more. It brightens the blond maid's mood, the music soothed her thus removing her worries about her mistress. For she knew that ever since their arrival from Mahoroba her mistress was greatly stressed due to the meetings she attended, the head maid frowned recalling the events.<p>

Even though they both just arrived from her stay in America, her Mistress was plunge to one place to another. 'Did these people have no sense of decency!' anger brewed within her mind, her mistress was practically human. Why did they not allow her to have some rest when she arrived? She was an important person yet they abused her for their interest, '_for papers and pictures to satisfy their egos. They please the crowd but never their target, such single minded brutes. I don't care even if they were spitted from royalty.' _ The infliction they have dealt within the health of her mistress can suffice enough.

Guilty as charge, they know no consideration and if there was. It was only for them…

As the song reaches its end, the maid took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The moment the pianist heard it, she smiled and as she saw the head maid enter the room she greeted her "Good morning Otoha-san"

"Morning Miss, I brought your breakfast and tea" the head maid bowed and smiled, placing the tray onto the table. The princess arose from her seat, and situated herself at the couch were her meal would be easily found.

"Miss your uncle left you a message this morning" she paused, waiting for any reaction that might resurface from her mistress. Finding none, she decided to continue "he wanted to let you know, that an assigned student from the council will be awaiting your arrival near the school gates."

"I see, thank you Otoha-san" the princess took her tea.

"It seems he is currently busy, and he would not be able to welcome you in school" she spoke sadly at the information she conveyed from her mistress' uncle. She knew she missed him so "He apologizes again for not being able to see you since your arrival… And he would love to make it up to you tomorrow, if you are able to…"

"I don't mind, if he was the one waiting for me… it will only cause a commotion" dismissing her maid's worries, she sipped from her tea "I will be leaving in a short while… Tell Albert to ready the car by 8."

"As you wish" she bowed and left.

The moonlight princess stared for her tea for the moment, before placing it down. It seems she has lost her appetite, but she knew if she did not eat her meal, her maid would definitely worry. So she decided that she would only leave the room, after taking a few bites from her meal.

…

After taking a short bath, Himeko decided to make breakfast for a change. Sadly due to some circumstances, namely the young athlete's morning runs and to her late revivals, both of them never had the time to prepare or eat breakfast for that matter. Bread on mouth and run, was the only thing they ever do. Plus she needed to thank her roommate, for her patience and never failing wake up calls. Though at times, she wonders if her roommate only did it ever so diligently for her own amusement.

But even so it did her good either way, for without her roommate she would never be in school on time.

"I smell pancakes!" her roommate dashed in the room, with an umbrella at hand.

"Morning Mako" Himeko beamed, as she started to flip the pancakes.

"Ah" Seeing the presence of her supposedly still retired roommate, she sighed in relief. After all the presence of her roommate only means, that she has escaped a hypothetical encounter with a thief. But even so, the thought of her actions might trigger a puzzling reaction that will cause her roommate to form questions, which will lead to an interrogation that she has no absolutely plans on answering. Thus within all absurdity and futility of her upcoming action, she still hoped. Therefore she continued to slowly hide the umbrella behind her back.

"Why did you bring the umbrella?" the blond looked puzzled, pointing out the absolute obvious to Makoto's dismay.

"Well… I was kinda hoping to see a burglar whipping up breakfast." Makoto teased while sticking her tongue out "Who would have thought that it was you" she continued to laugh, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hey" Himeko pout, placing the pancakes on the plates "At least have a little faith in me Mako, I can be a little independent… if I wanted to…" she began to mumble as she turned off the stove, the decrease within her tone showed her uncertainty.

'hardly' Makoto mused, as she almost smirked at her cute little roommate's defence. "Hai, hai I know," she tapped her chest with pride "My outmost diligence is proof to it"

Himeko sighed and passed her roommate her plate. Who smiled and mouthed thank you, as she happily received it. Himeko then, took her share and sat down at the table together with her roommate.

"hmm?" she heard the roommate mumbled, as they chewed down their breakfast "sketching so early in the morning?" she asked, as her eyes points out to the balcony.

"You could say that…" the blond answered as she drank some of the water from her glass.

"I see…Ah so hows club these days?" Makoto

"Nothing so far… Izan-san and the others are teaching the first years."

"First years…" her roommate shrugged.

"Why did something happened?" she inquired.

"Well not really… It just that…" her roomate tried to find the words "I'm having problems with one of the newbies that I was assigned to. That's all."

"But Mako, you're not usually bothered by these kinds of stuff" Himeko insisted, it was true. Her friend never stated things that had never really bothered her. The statement itself was weird enough, she had to know. Whoever that person is, he/she truly bothered her friend.

"Pfffft- Don't dig too deep about it Himeko. its fine." Brunnete laughed it off and ruffled her friends hair "I'm probably just in a phase. I will fix this soon." Cutting the discussion off, she took the finished plates. Seeing how her friend dismissed it worried her, yet she knew that pursuing it now might only make things worse. So Himeko decided to let it go for now, thinking that it would be better to wait for her friend to approach her when she's ready.

After cleaning the dishes, fixing their stuffs and wearing their uniforms. Both of them hurried up to school.

…

"Morning Himemiya-sama, I am the student assigned by the principal to accompany you" she bowed at the moonlight princess "My name is Shima, Miyako nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Miyako-san" replied the moonlight princess.

"The pleasure is mine, I am honoured to accompany you Himemiya-sama" she smiled at the moonlight princess, as she gestured to the school "I am also to inform you, since the principal cannot welcome you personally... The Vice-principal would like to take his place for the time being, he would like to talk to you before we proceed to your tour in the campus…"

"I see… Then I am in your care Miyako-san. Lead the way." Said the moonlight princess, as she followed.

…

First period was a breeze, the first week of classes was known for its most lacking foundation. Which all students love…

And Within the campus, two friends look up at the message board.

"Time surely flies…" Makoto commented, as she looked at the piles of paper stapled at the board.

"Yup" answered Himeko who was also browsing at the club posters, she could hear friend sighed every time her eyes passes by the track team's poster. Following her stare, the blond could see the information that contains her friend's problems. 'I guess shes not that fond of the freshmen program.'

"Looking at these posters… that reminds me" her roommate continued "What story are you guys planning to cover this year?"

"Ah, I'm not so sure…" himeko answered "But to be honest…"

"Hmm?" she looked at her fidgeting friend.

"I want to take it up a notch… I want to take a more challenging role to boost up my confidence" she finished, blushing a bit from her statement.

Makoto watched her friend, she was so proud of her, she couldn't believe that this was her shy friend "I'm proud of you Himeko, your finally going out of your shell" her roommate smiled as she ruffled her friend's hair "But I wish you would also put some of that confidence when you talk to people" her friend teased.

"I'm working on it" she playfully punched her friend on arm. Her roommate laugh it off, it seems she was over teasing her friend, look at all that steam.

"What a coincidence, were playing shakespeare" a voice from behind interrupted their conversation.

"AH, Corona-sempai!" Himeko squeaked.

"Hello Hime-chan~" The cheery sempai smiled, _'Haha I surprised her bigtime! XD'_

"Sup Corona-sempai" Makoto greeted her.

"Hello to you too Makoto-kun" the brown haired sempai replied.

"So the club is doing Shakespeare?" the blond inquired.

"Yup and as your wonderful and caring upperclassman, I decided due to your outmost enthusiasm" the brown haired sempai beamed "I will reward you with a more challenging act!" staring at her kohai she continued "One of the main roles" she finished, winking at her kohai.

_'Im pretty sure she meant main roll…'_ Himeko grimaced.

"Congratulations, Juliet!" Makoto hugged her roommate. Watching them, the brown haired women smiled 'Ah, youth', as she was about to open her mouth, she was interrupted.

"Hey Corona, that's not for you to decide on so quickly… I still have a say on this" red eyes peered to green.

"Oh Rei-chan!" the brown haired sempai smiled, causing the red haired sempai to glare at her "Come on don't be so grumpy in the morning~ it ruins your skin" she kept going.

The red haired sempai sighed in defeat and shifted her gaze to Himeko "There will be auditions… Just await for further announcements Kurusugawa-san"

"Ok, thank you Reiko-san" Himeko thanked and bowed.

…

"That concludes our tour for the day" Miyako spoke as they arrived on their last stop "It is almost lunch time… do you want me to accompany you?"

"It's ok. I have already taken enough of your time…" said the moonlight princess.

"Are you sure Himemiya-sama?" Miyako insured "If that is what you want, then would you at least want me to guide until the cafeteria?"

"I'm fine, I brought myself a pack lunch" the moonlight princess spoke as she lifted up her bag, indicating one of its specific contents "And if you don't mind I would like to explore a little bit more… Before I proceed to the dining area, don't worry I won't get lost that easily. I took mind of the distinctive landmarks you taught me so that I could easily find my way within the campus. "

"I see if that is the case, then it was a pleasure to meet you again Miss Himemiya-sama" Miyako bowed "It was an honour to serve you"

"Thank you Miyako-san, If you would excuse me" the moonlight princess bowed and left.

She began to venture from the school grounds, to one of her sanctuaries. Other than her room, it was a small garden, situated within the most nature blessed part of the school. She knew that no one knew about it, but still it has been years and she wanted to ensure that it was still there. How she missed its calm and peaceful trait.

…

"I guess this is where we take our leave" said the brown haired sempai "Bye, Hime-chan~ see you at practice, see ya Makoto-kun" she waved and left with the red haired sempai.

"So lunch?" Makoto asked her roommate.

"Ah Makoto-sempai!" A freshman shouted, as he approached them " I was looking for you, the coach wanted to speak with you"

"What does he want now" Makoto sighed, and turned to her friend "Sorry Himeko"

"It's ok, Mako" the blond said, "You better go, it might be important"

"I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you next time" she apologized and left with the freshmen.

"I also have to do my best" she mumbled as she began to walk.

Lunch wasn't an option the cafeteria was packed with students. Sadly lunch time in school is not as much as a saint, the word school justifies that lunch in this campus does not excuse tardiness. If you're early then good, if you're late then too bad, the words itself was a lesson as it is a prayer to each student. Good thing she was able to pack food this morning _'but where to eat...'_ she thought.

_'Ah-_ _but of course!' _she smiled_ 'If I eat there, that would be hitting two birds with one stone. I can eat and practice in the same time' _with that decided, Himeko fled the cafeteria.

Himeko as you can see from the previous conversation she had with her friends, had hinted on that she joined the drama club of all clubs. I know it sounds incredulous, but it's true. She was indeed in the club and she was proud of it. She walks on the stage with pride, for she had learned to relinquish her fears and shyness. Which in return rewarded her greatly, as she made the crowd go wild in applause with her performance on stage.

Reiko and Corona were a proof of that, for they had overseen Himeko ever since she was a child and they helped her grow to whom she is now. They were practically Himeko's sisters, they have not only known each other for a long time and practically grew up with her, growing up in the same orphanage.

Himeko giggled at the fun memories they've shared, oh how she loved them both. It was amazing how those two come together, despite their different personalities they were quite a pair. The way they handled each other was a classic and as Himeko entered they lives, handling all three was a pure comedy. It was cute how the other one's spoils the other and the other to be strict to both. Reiko was very mature since then, she filled up the whole mother/sister hen figure and Corona was package of tease but in defence, can be really deadly if you go through her boundaries.

Himeko looked up at the sky, cherishing the memories '…thanks to them I never felt lonely… ah but of course Mako too. I… I wonder if I could ever repay them…'

A sound pierced and disturbs her thoughts… It wasn't just any sound it was a voice. Looking at her surroundings she was engulfed with nature's ample breast, confirming that this was indeed her hiding place. But this sound was unheard of and was never here before, but how it complimented the place, the tone itself was beautiful. Almost as if a nightingale has graced her with its presence, it would have been possible… it would have been wonderful, but stands to be impossible for the sound was produced by not a bird but by a human.

'nightingale' himeko mused.' It seems someone has joined me in my hiding place. But the question is' she started walking slowly towards the source of the voice.

'if she is a friend or foe?'she chuckled at the thought. Her gaze slowly met strands of the night, "How mesmerizing..." she whilst into the air 'To see such a wonderful thing... The thought of fear for the darkness would seem blasphemous at the sight of this moon light child.' she smiled, as she cherish the sight 'For Darkness sprung from her head, as porcelain blessed her earthly skin. In contact you would probably felt as if you handled silk, because of the briefness and texture... How blissful... How your existence allures the creatures even at day.' As her hand touches the tree, she intakes a deep breath. She felt so hot, was the sun getting to her? Probably... For her heart felt so warm. If you gaze upon her now, you probably thought that rubies adorned her cheeks.

She didn't know how it started. but.

She unconsciously started to approach her. She obviously and obliviously walked in a daze, she couldn't care less or tell what she would step or bump on. But despite her reckless actions, the lightness of her feet wouldn't leave her. Well thats for sure. Why? Of course she wouldnt dare to disturb her sapphire princess. Even while she watched her so dearly and intently, that she savored every moment and every part of her. She would give anything, do anything within her power to secure and engrave this unforgettable moment within her mind... The image of this sapphire princess, oh how she would treasure it.

Before the inevitable result of her recklessness grew into fruition. words continue to sprung within her mind.

'your existence sad to say is like sin... No you are probably the very foundation of it, the seed that uprooted these thoughts... That are very inappropriate after all... But alas as god's creation i cannot resist but to approach you. My curiosity please be sated... I would prefer you not to urge me to ask for more... Than her name.'

A few moments after... it happened. The silence she carefully took care of vanished.. For within her approached, a twig was halved and from it sprung a sound that pierced the ears of not the world but two individuals. How her heart sank.

_Chapter 1: And so we meet End-_

* * *

><p><em>It might take some time before I post another chapter T_T<em>

_I have a tight schedule with the big ball of chains Orz_

_School demands T_T _

_School is a b**-beautiful work of art made of concrete XD_

_Look at how much it weights in my heart, it practically drags me literally to the ground XD _

_Though in my heart I doubt if this relation would work... __Oh how my heart aches each time we talk about commitment_

_It even eats my hours at home T_T It has no mercy, even if I'm practically out of the building... it still calls T_T_

_Sorry if there are some errors... I wasn't able to check it that much. I'll edit it if I have time..._

_Hope you guys like the update and reviews are very much appreciated - Arcas_


End file.
